1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lubricating device for applying a lubricant to a wheel flange of a running wheel, or to a side surface of a running rail. The lubricant is frequently necessary to compensate for axial displacements of components in a crane of a few millimeters to a few centimeters, and may constantly change.
2. The Prior Art
Wheel flanges and rails on traveling cranes are subjected to high wear, especially when the traveling cranes are used in a highly polluted or dusty environment. Effective lubrication of the wheel flanges and/or side surfaces of the rails is required to reduce wear. With known spraying devices for lubricating wheel flanges and rails with oil, it is not possible to control the film of oil disposed on the vertical surfaces that have to be lubricated. A problematic coating of lubricant forms over time on the running surface of the rail. This coating may cause a slipping of the driven running wheels and consequently impair the operation of the traveling crane.
There are known devices for applying dry lubricants which are used for the practical application of lubricating wheel flanges. These devices have a solid piece of lubricant consisting of a synthetic carbon/graphite mixture that abuts the wheel flange of a running wheel with application of the force of a spring. The abrasion of the lubricating piece forms a graphite coating on the sliding surfaces oat the wheel flange and running rails. The amount of lubricant dispensed is dependent upon the spring force and cannot be controlled.
The invention relates to a lubricating device that provides for the precise dispensing of oil- and grease-containing lubricants to the wheel flange of a running wheel or to the side surface of a running rail. This lubricating device is designed to have the running surfaces of the running wheel and rails free of lubricant.
The object of the invention and solution of this problem is to provide a lubricating device with a lubricating head that is guided in an axially displaceable manner and acted upon by a pressure spring. The pressure spring acts upon the lubricating head which rests against a surface to be lubricated. The lubricating head has a dispensing opening for dispensing lubricant, and it is connected with a lubricant hose or a lubricant dispenser. The lubricating device as defined by the invention can be connected via a lubricating hose with a central lubrication system having a metering pump that supplies the wheel flanges of all running wheels with lubricant. Furthermore, a lubricant dispenser is directly connected to the lubricating head, or with interconnection of a short connection element. This lubricant dispenser automatically dispenses the lubricant in metered amounts. The lubricant dispensers preferably comprise a lubricant supply reservoir, a setting spindle and a piston, as well as an electronically controlled motor drive that triggers the setting movements of the piston at preset time intervals. A lubricant-dispensing device of this type is known from EP 0 845 631 A1. With the help of a running wheel monitoring device is it also possible to couple the dispensing of the lubricant also to the operation of the device to be lubricated.
The present invention contains several different embodiments. In a preferred embodiment, the lubricating head is axially displaceable with torsional strength in a housing. This lubricating head has a permanently connected tube that is movably guided in an axial bore of the housing. There is also a connecting element for connecting a lubricant hose or a lubricant dispenser to the end of the tube projecting from the housing. There is a stop element disposed adjacent to the connecting element, that limits the position of the lubricating head which may be adjustably arranged on the end of the tube located on the outer side of the housing. The housing is preferably equipped with means for adjustably securing it on a holding means.
If the lubricating device is used for lubricating the wheel flange of a running wheel, or for the lubrication of the side surface of a running wheel, the longitudinal axis of the lubricating head is preferably aligned at an acute angle in relation to the surface to be lubricated. This device is aligned in such a manner to preserve space. With this alignment, the angle has to be coordinated according to the laws of trigonometry, with the possible stroke of the lubricating head during operation, and with the width of the trace of lubricant to be applied. The lubricating device can compensate any constantly changing axial displacement of up to several centimeters of the parts to be lubricated.
The dispensing end of the lubricating head preferably has a flat support surface for contacting the surface to be lubricated. Depending on the type of lubricant used, it may be useful also to design the dispensing end with a wedge-shaped support surface that favors the formation of a lubricant wedge behind the dispensing opening. The dispensing end of the lubricating head may have longitudinal grooves and/or transverse grooves for distributing the lubricant. The dispensing end of the lubricating head contains a distributing groove that is aligned parallel with the direction of movement of the surface to be lubricated. With the help of the distributing groove, the lubricant can be applied to the surface to be lubricated in a targeted manner. Thus, soiling or encrusting of the dispensing opening can be prevented.